Icy Cold Demon Queen
by IBurn
Summary: Freezerburn, one shot, hinted Ladybug. It was Remnant's tradition to send a sacrifice to calm the powerful and fearsome Demon Lord once a year. This year, a certain huntress was chosen. Didn't go very detailed in the lemon scene, but I rated it M anyway. Featuring a psychopath and somewhat Yandere Weiss. Slight AU, please review.


**Taking a break from Secret Base.**

 **Please support me on Pa-treon as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories.**

 **I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth does.**

 **#**

 **Icy Cold Demon Queen**

Remnant – the only land of peace that was safe and protected from the evil monsters known as the creature of Grimm thanks to a strong layer of barrier.

Those monsters were born from corrupted souls of the departed humans and they came from the Underworld; as long as mankind existed on the planet, these fearsome creatures would never disappear. Humans and the creature of Grimm – they were just like light and shadow – the stronger the light was, the more powerful the shadow became.

Although protected by strong barrier, it was not absolutely safe inside Remnant.

Certain monsters had the ability to get pass the barrier. They were drawn by the negative emotions emitted by the residents of Remnant – and those emotions granted them strength.

This was where huntsmen and huntresses came to work.

Crowned as the noblest warrior in the world they slaughtered Grimm, efficiently protecting the citizens of the four kingdoms away from the claws of these evil beings. They were very respected by the people inside Remnant as they constantly had to walk on the edge of the abyss just to keep the world safe and sound.

A tower was built in the middle of the four kingdoms – Atlas, Vale, Mistral and Vacuo.

It was named the Blizzard Tower, and it was a connection between Remnant and the Underworld. It was a mysterious place that no one had ever lain a feet on before, located inside of the deepest part of the land. There was a staircase that led down to an infinite darkness that no human could ever get through; even if anyone was brave enough to face the fear and walk down it, they never made it back.

The creature of Grimm which originated from the Underworld had never once appeared from this tower to invade Remnant, and the people knew why.

Inside of the deadliest place in Remnant lived a Demon Lord that possessed such enormous power that he could even summon disaster to destroy the human world entirely if he wished to.

It was Remnant's tradition to send a sacrifice to calm the Demon Lord once a year.

He was very picky, as he would only accept young maidens with outstanding quality. Thus, every year, the four kingdoms would have a grand meeting to decide the best huntress to be sacrificed in order to keep Remnant away from horrible disasters.

This year, a young girl named Ruby Rose was chosen.

She would be brought to the Blizzard Tower, beautifully clothed to walk down the stairs into the fearful darkness for the Demon Lord to come and take her.

Ruby had no choice but to accept her fate, as this was to save the entire world. It was meant to be an honor sacrifice.

As she was about to accept her demise, her sister came and volunteered to take her spot.

Of course, she had strongly disagreed with her sister's decision.

The representatives of the four kingdoms that came and accompanied her to the Blizzard Tower however, had agreed after a few minutes of discussion.

Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long was an excellent huntress. On top of that, she was gorgeous, had a great personality and was always willing to help others. She was unarguably the most suitable candidate to replace Ruby.

Before walking down the stairs, Yang had told her sister that she would protect her. Her sister cried and hugged her, desperately wanting to stop her from walking towards her death.

"The world needs you, Rubes." The blonde said, "The world needs an innocent and kind hearted girl like you. Not someone who'd destroy bars and hurt people like me. Live on, and take care of Blake."

"But Yang…" Ruby sobbed.

"Sssh, it'll be alright. I love you." Yang kissed her sister's head.

"I love you too."

#

As Yang made her way down the stairs, an incredible amount of fear invaded her heart. She felt death. It was cold and lonely – as well as suffocating, to a point where she just wanted to tear herself apart.

But she was Yang Xiao Long.

She was one tough dragon.

Clenching her teeth she continued her path down the endless staircase, hoping the Demon Lord would come and take her as soon as possible. She didn't know how much longer she could last in this sea of darkness.

Ruby had disappeared from her sight a few minutes ago; looking down she couldn't see anything either.

"Oh?"

A voice was echoing throughout the area.

"This is the first time in thousands of years that someone volunteered to die for the chosen maiden."

Yang flinched.

It was not because of the sudden approach – it was because that voice apparently _came from a female._

As she came to realization, she was grabbed by a strong force and pulled down into an infinite darkness.

#

When she regained consciousness, she felt tired – _really_ tired.

She tried to move, but her body was being tied up by heavy chains, according to the sound it made when she wiggled.

She struggled to open her eyes, and when she did, the first thing that came to her sight was the room she was being held in. It had a dim lighting, likely coming from candles as the shadows around moved a lot; there were skulls everywhere dipped in red-purplish liquid that smelled like Grimm's breathe.

Her aura was completely drained, making her extremely vulnerable. She didn't even have the strength to break the chains that was restricting her movement.

Following the source where the light came from she saw a girl in sexy clothing lying on her side on a soft blue couch a few feet in front of her. Yang was lying on the ground and had to use all of her energy just to lift her head and take a good look at that girl.

The girl had soft ivory hair tied into a side ponytail with a tiara as an accessory; she was wearing a blue and white themed kimono with snowflake motive. Her outfit was extremely revealing as she didn't wear an undershirt; her legs were left uncovered up to her thigh and both her clavicle and cleavage could be seen clearly.

Yang gulped.

She didn't expect the so called 'powerful and scary Demon Lord' _was a young girl just like herself._ Because of the request of sending young maidens as a sacrifice, Yang actually thought the Demon Lord was some kind of old guy with long beard. Remnant always thought that the emperor of Underworld was a man.

The Demon Lord – Demon Queen to be more accurate, was smoking a fancy pipe. She was watching Yang with a pair of curious icy orbs. After staring for a while, she noticed Yang had regained consciousness, so she smirked and beckoned Yang.

However, the blonde couldn't move as she was being tied up with chains.

The girl got up and walked to her slowly; her movement had caused her clothes to drop a bit, revealing more of that flawless, alabaster body.

She lifted Yang's chin up with her right hand and Yang instantly felt a gush of intense pain on the spot where the girl was touching her.

"Yikes, you're fire based." The girl said.

Yang didn't understand, but she didn't say anything.

"Don't you want to ask who I am?" The girl tilted her head and asked with an innocent – and incredibly sweet voice.

Yang didn't answer. The girl's smiling face had turned to anger as she grabbed Yang's neck hard and threw her to a side.

Without the aura to protect her she received the full blast when she hit the ground. She coughed and spit out blood due to the demonic strength used by the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The Demon Queen turned back to her sweet smiling face for a second, then converted back immediately to the tyrant face while shouting, "Answer me when I ask a question, you imbecile! No one can defy me!"

 _Shit._

Yang internally cursed.

 _This Demon has some serious mental issue. I'm screwed._

"And here I thought you would be interesting." She stopped her high pitched squeaking, "Since you're the first one to take over the supposedly sacrificed maiden. Guess I was wrong."

She waved her hands and the chains on Yang moved, lifting her up in the air as they moved towards the couch.

Yang stopped just in front of the girl when she lied back on it; the chains moved and spread her arms, making her current pose looked like a cross.

The blonde couldn't stop thinking how the Demon Queen was going to treat her.

Was she going to torture Yang?

Or would she eat her?

Lilac orbs scanned around the room; the amount of skulls indicated that it would most likely be her second guess.

 _Well, at least she's gorgeous._

The Demon Queen smoked the pipe again as she stared at Yang, her expression unreadable.

However, shortly after that her icy pools had widened when she realized how pretty the blonde actually was.

"What is your name?" The Demon Queen asked.

"Yang."

"Full name."

"Yang Xiao Long. What about yours?"

"I'm the Demon Queen, thank you very much." She scowled.

"You don't have a real name?"

"I forgot it."

"Lies."

The Demon Queen glared at the blonde who was smiling.

"That's none of your business!" She waved her hand and the chains tightened, suffocating the blonde. She groaned because of the pain.

"C…could it be…that you're actually…very lonely…?" Yang managed to squeeze out a sentence.

The Demon Queen flinched as the chains disappeared. The blonde fell onto the ground panting for breath; her body had burn mark on the spot where the chains were previously binding her.

She coughed out a bit of blood, but she just ignored it after wiping it with her hand. She lifted her head only to see the Demon Queen refusing to look back at her.

"…Weiss."

"Sorry?"

" _Weiss!_ " She shouted as she leaped towards Yang, sitting on her stomach as she cupped the blonde's cheek with both hands.

Yang felt the pain again when the Demon Queen – Weiss touched her. She always felt it whenever she did so.

Weiss was gazing into the blonde's very own eyes. There was a faint vertical scar on the Demon Queen's left eye.

"You look like her…" Weiss smiled sweetly, "How I miss her…"

"Sorry?"

"She ran…she was the only sacrifice that had the ability to get out from my territory…oh how I love her…"

Yang remained silent, listening to the empress' feminine voice.

"I was once a human…"

Weiss started weeping after that.

Yang felt more pain when the Demon Queen's sobbing intensifies, and immediately she understood everything.

The pain that she was feeling now came from Weiss' heart. She must be bearing all the pain alone in this dark place for over thousands of years – and it hurt so much that whenever she touched someone, the emotions poured out physically.

"I was abused to death by father…" She released her hands and shifted her position so that she could lie comfortably on the blonde.

The pain was almost unbearable – but Yang didn't push the Demon Queen away.

"You smell really nice…you smell just like her…" Weiss sniffed the blonde's collarbone and neck, occasionally licking it, "Taste like her too. Perhaps…you're her daughter?"

"I'm an orphan." Yang answered; she was sweating a lot because of the pain, "My…mom left me…the day…I was born…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss kissed her chin and that resulted a painful yelp from the blonde.

"Dust! Am I hurting you? I'm sorry…"

The Demon Queen got up and forcefully grabbed the blonde by her shoulder, dragging her towards the couch.

The poor blonde had no energy or aura left to fight, so she just let Weiss did whatever she wanted to. If she had upset her more, there was a chance that she would snap and kill her – or worse, summon disaster upon Remnant.

Weiss then hugged her bridal style, gently putting her on the couch while casting a spell to bind both her hands above her head.

"Now you can't leave me~" She smiled like a child and sat beside her, fingers running through that wild blonde mane.

Yang didn't like people touching her hair – not even her sister Ruby, but strangely she wasn't opposing to this empress doing it.

"I've always been alone here…"

"The other maidens didn't be with you?" Yang blurted out before she could stop it.

 _Shit._

Weiss' eyes widened in shock, then tears started to form as she sobbed.

"They hate me…"

Yang breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Why would they do that? I don't understand how they could hate a girl like you."

"You don't hate me?" Weiss tilted her head.

"Nope."

"Lies." Weiss crawled on the blonde and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Yang squirmed because of the extreme pain but could do nothing to free herself.

The Demon Queen then nibbled her lower lips, letting Yang know that she wanted to enter. So Yang obliged as she opened her mouth, welcoming the tongue to slide in.

At first it was excruciatingly painful – and it was cold, to the point until Yang was certain that she got frostbitten on her tongue, but she reciprocated the kiss anyway.

It hurt yes, but at the same time there was an unexplainable pleasure.

"Wow…" Weiss broke the kiss, leisurely looking at the blonde who was panting for breath, "You're the first to kiss me back…although it is so painful for you…"

"I…know…that you…are just lonely…and…needed someone…to be…by your side…" It was difficult to talk, but Yang tried her best.

The empress then cried again; she buried her face into the blonde's chest.

"It's cold…I can't get out of this place…after I died…thousands of years ago…the hatred was so strong that I became a Grimm...then it continued to grow, to the point that I couldn't even control myself anymore…when I regained consciousness…I was trapped here for eternity…every maiden that came here before…they hated me."

Yang felt the pain lessened as Weiss continued to talk.

"When they knew I'm a girl…they had this disgusted look on their face…it's subtle, but I could see it. You…are different. You even know…that I'm so lonely…and you're so warm…like the sun. Oh, how I miss the sun…"

Yang smiled faintly. This ruler of the Underworld, feared by everyone in Remnant was actually just a girl who yearned for warmth and love.

Maybe…if she could…find a way to get Weiss out of here…everything would be solved.

"There was an interesting woman." The empress touched Yang's face gently. Unlike when she just came here, this touch was soothing.

It was because the pain she had been holding in was gradually disappearing.

"She had black long hair…and you looked just like her. She wasn't scared of me…and she understood me. I was so happy…but she was cunning."

"Ah…" Yang groaned when the touch had reverted back to pain again – which meant the empress was angry.

"She sliced my left eye and left me. I don't know how she managed to find a way out of here…" Weiss' tensed shoulder had relaxed, "I wish she'd taken me too."

"Let me take you then."

Weiss' movement stopped completely as she got up and gazed into lavender orbs.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If that woman could find a way out, why can't we?"

"But…I've been trying to do so for thousands of years…"

"I'm here, so we can find it together, right?"

"The furthest I can go is the stair that leads down here…"

"We can do it together…Weiss."

The empress smiled and planted a kiss on the blonde's forehead as the spell that were bounding her hands disappeared.

"It's the first time you called my name since you came…your voice is so beautiful…Yang~?"

"Mmhmm." Yang hesitated when she was going to hug the empress, but the latter gave her an affirmative.

"Your hands are so warm…" Weiss closed her eyes, enjoying the powerful arms that wrapped around her petite body.

Yang felt her aura regenerating as the empress relaxed.

"I'm glad I don't have to eat you." Weiss said.

"How does human taste?" Yang joked.

Just when Weiss was about to answer, Yang interrupted.

"I better not know about it…"

"Mmhmm. They taste different but…you're the most delicious one." Weiss bit her neck.

Yang moaned, unable to restrain herself.

Dust, that pleasure was just magnificent!

"Oh, does it feel good?" The empress then pulled down the blonde's jacket, revealing her bra, "I can make you feel real good~"

Weiss then yanked off her clothes and started licking and biting everywhere.

Shortly after, the whole room was filled with lustful moaning and love nectars.

#

"And that is how I met Weiss." Yang puffed out her chest proudly, "Are you sure you don't want to hear the detail of the making out part?"

"Ew Yang no!" Ruby covered her ears, "I don't want to hear my own sister's sexual experience!"

"Aww c'mon! It's super hot!" Yang turned to her wife, "Right Weissy?"

"Of course it is, your juices destroyed my couch!" Weiss huffed.

"Blake, please stop them!" Ruby turned to her wife and buried her face into her chest.

"Yang, you should really refrain yourself. Stop tainting Ruby's innocent mind." The Faunus smirked, "But you can tell me the detail when Ruby's not here. Gotta learn some technique…"

"Blake!"

"To bang my sister?"

Blake's face turned red instantly as her cat ears flattened on her scalp.

"Maybe we can have a foursome. Some pollination sounds lovely. Right, my icy cold Demon Queen?"

 **#**

 **I…I don't even know what I'm writing anymore.**

 **Back to Secret Base.**

 **Please support me on Pa-treon as 'The Tanker' if you like my stories.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**


End file.
